monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Wyvern
Flying Wyverns (Japanese 飛竜種'')'' are large, bipedal monsters that have two wings. These Wyverns are known as "True Wyverns". However, there are some Wyverns that are quadrupedal, operating their wingarms as forearms instead like Tigrex and Nargacuga. These monsters have been dubbed by fans as "Pseudo Wyverns" (Pseudo meaning "False" or "Mimic"), due to these species only displaying partial Wyvern traits. Some are flightless despite their classification as Flying Wyverns, like the Akantor and Ukanlos. These wyverns show their Wyvern ancestry by the small forewings on their two front limbs. Flying Wyverns make up a large majority of the monsters in the Monster Hunter franchise. First Generation Flying Wyverns File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|link=Basarios|Basarios File:MH4U-Diablos Render 001.png|link=Diablos|Diablos File:MH4U-Black Diablos Render 001.png|link=Black Diablos|Black Diablos File:MH4-Gravios Render 001.png|link=Gravios|Gravios File:MH4-Black Gravios Render 001.png|link=Black Gravios|Black Gravios File:MH4-Khezu Render 001.png|link=Khezu|Khezu File:MH4-Red Khezu Render 001.png|link=Red Khezu|Red Khezu File:MH4U-Monoblos Render 001.png|link=Monoblos|Monoblos File:MH4U-White Monoblos Render 001.png|link=White Monoblos|White Monoblos File:MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Rathalos|Rathalos File:MH4-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Azure Rathalos|Azure Rathalos File:MH4-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Silver Rathalos|Silver Rathalos File:MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|link=Rathian|Rathian File:MH4-Pink Rathian Render 001.png|link=Pink Rathian|Pink Rathian File:MH4-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|link=Gold Rathian|Gold Rathian Second Generation Flying Wyverns File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|link=Akantor|Akantor File:MHGen-Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Nargacuga|Nargacuga File:MH4-Remobra Render 001.png|link=Remobra|Remobra* File:MH4-Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Tigrex|Tigrex File:MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|link=Ukanlos|Ukanlos Third Generation Flying Wyverns File:MHXX-Barioth Render 001.png|link=Barioth|Barioth File:3rdGen-Sand Barioth Render 001.png|link=Sand Barioth|Sand Barioth File:MH4-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Brute Tigrex|Brute Tigrex File:3rdGen-Giggi Render 001.png|link=Giggi|Giggi File:3rdGen-Gigginox Render 001.png|link=Gigginox|Gigginox File:3rdGen-Baleful Gigginox Render 001.png|link=Baleful Gigginox|Baleful Gigginox File:3rdGen-Green Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Green Nargacuga|Green Nargacuga File:MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Lucent Nargacuga|Lucent Nargacuga Fourth Generation Flying Wyverns File:MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png|link=Astalos|Astalos File:MHXX-Blue Thunder Lord Astalos Render 001.png|link=Blue Thunder Lord Astalos|Blue Thunder Lord Astalos File:MH4-Ruby Basarios Render 001.png|link=Ruby Basarios|Ruby Basarios File:MHXX-Massacre Demon Diablos Render 001.png|link=Massacre Demon Diablos|Massacre Demon Diablos File:MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|link=Seregios|Seregios File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Molten Tigrex|Molten Tigrex File:MHGen-Dreadking Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Dreadking Rathalos|Dreadking Rathalos File:MHGen-Dreadqueen Rathian Render 001.png|link=Dreadqueen Rathian|Dreadqueen Rathian File:MHGen-Silverwind Nargacuga Render 001.png|link=Silverwind Nargacuga|Silverwind Nargacuga File:MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Grimclaw Tigrex|Grimclaw Tigrex Fifth Generation Flying Wyverns File:MHW-Legiana Render 001.png|link=Legiana|Legiana MHW-Paolumu Render 001.png|link=Paolumu|Paolumu Frontier Generation Flying Wyverns File:FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 002.png|link=Anorupatisu|Anorupatisu File:FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|link=Berukyurosu|Berukyurosu File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|link=Doragyurosu|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|link=Diorekkusu|Diorekkusu File:FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 001.png|link=Dyuragaua|Dyuragaua File:FrontierGen-Egyurasu Render 001.png|link=Egyurasu|Egyurasu File:FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|link=Espinas|Espinas File:FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|link=Espinas Subspecies|Espinas Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|link=Espinas Rare Species|Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Zenith Espinas Render 001.png|link=Zenith Espinas|Zenith Espinas File:FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Render 002.png|link=Gureadomosu|Gureadomosu File:FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Render 002.png|link=Gurenzeburu|Gurenzeburu File:MHFG-Halk Render 001.png|Halk*|link=Halk File:FrontierGen-Hyujikiki Render 001.png|link=Hyujikiki|Hyujikiki File:FrontierGen-Zenith Hyujikiki Render 001.png|link=Zenith Hyujikiki|Zenith Hyujikiki File:FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 003.png|link=Meraginasu|Meraginasu File:FrontierGen-Zenith Khezu Render 001.png|link=Zenith Khezu|Zenith Khezu File:Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|link=Mi Ru|Mi Ru File:FrontierGen-Odibatorasu Render 001.png|link=Odibatorasu|Odibatorasu File:FrontierGen-Pariapuria Render 001.png|link=Pariapuria|Pariapuria File:FrontierGen-Poborubarumu Render 001.png|link=Poborubarumu|Poborubarumu File:FrontierGen-Zenith Rathalos Render 001.png|link=Zenith Rathalos|Zenith Rathalos File:FrontierGen-Zenith Tigrex Render 001.png|link=Zenith Tigrex|Zenith Tigrex File:FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|link=Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)|Unknown File:FrontierGen-Varusaburosu Render 001.png|link=Varusaburosu|Varusaburosu File:FrontierGen-Zenaserisu Render 001.png|link=Zenaserisu|Zenaserisu File:FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|link=Zerureusu|Zerureusu Monster Hunter Online Flying Wyverns File:MHO-Crystal Basarios Render 001.png|link=Crystal Basarios|Crystal Basarios File:MHO-Sandstone Basarios Render 001.png|link=Sand Basarios|Sandstone Basarios File:MHO-Shattered Monoblos Render 001.png|link=Shattered Monoblos|Shattered Monoblos File:MHO-Conflagration Rathian Render 001.png|link=Conflagration Rathian|Conflagration Rathian Monster Hunter Explore Flying Wyverns File:MHXR-Frozen_Barioth_Render_001.png|Frozen Barioth|link=Frozen Barioth File:MHXR-Gilded_Diablos_Render_001.png|Gilded Diablos|link=Gilded Diablos File:MHXR-Virulent_Gigginox_Render_001.png|Virulent Gigginox|link=Virulent Gigginox File:MH-XR-Yoga_Gigginox_Render_001.png|Yoga Gigginox|link=Yoga Gigginox File:MHXR-Scorching Heat Rathian Render 001.jpg|Scorching Heat Rathian|link=Scorching Heat Rathian File:MHXR-Flame Rathalos Render 001.png|Flame Rathalos|link=Flame Rathalos File:MHXR-Demonic Seregios Render 001.png|Demonic Seregios|link=Demonic Seregios MHXR-Fiercewater Nargacuga Render 001.png|Fiercewater Nargacuga Monster Hunter Stories Flying Wyverns File:MHST-Enslaved Tigrex Screenshot 002.jpg|link=Tigrex EX|Tigrex EX Notes *There are no new Flying Wyverns in the Monster Hunter Orage series. *Remobra was previously a Flying Wyvern in the Second Generation of Monster Hunter Series before being reclassified as a Snake Wyvern in the later generations. *Halks are friendly Flying Wyverns. Category:Monster Types Category:Flying Wyverns